


Just One More Chance

by NathanAlexanderWrites



Series: Critical Hits [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Apparently there's this:, But also, Character Death, Characters seem like jerks but they really just don't know how to deal with death, Demon Deals, Denial, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except maybe Akira who handles it kinda well for the first like 10 minutes, Forgot to look at actual tags to get that one, Fun, Half of these tags aren't even real, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why though, I don't r e a l l y know how THAT happened., I guess this tag works:, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just gonna leave this here:, Is it important to mention that there's this whole new Persona world that's just kinda glazed over?, It Gets Worse, It sounds like a timeloop, It's like musical chairs with death, It's not really "new" though, It's really messy so bare with me, Kinda?, M/M, Main character switches, Minato is a, Minor Persona 5 spoilers, Minor spoilers for P3, More like god deals but whatever, NO ONE HANDLES TRAUMA LIKE THEY SHOULD, No Smut, Not coping with trauma, Oops, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Persona 3 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Really want to emphasis the Psychological Torture tag, Slut Shaming, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is no getting better, Tragedy, Unreliable Narrator, What Have I Done, Wordcount: Over 10.000, but - Freeform, but in reality they just keep doing shit, oh boy, poor children, still 3rd person, they're 18, this is such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanAlexanderWrites/pseuds/NathanAlexanderWrites
Summary: Just one more chance.Just one more chance to not fuck everything up.Just one more chance to not have them die.Just one more chance and I will take any consequence.Just one more chance to not live like this.Just one more chance... over and over and over and over again.





	Just One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.  
I got this idea from this prompt: “____, this is serious!” and well... it went here.  
I love both of them, I really do, but they get to suffer.  
This is coming out after a fluff fic. You had your happiness; time to shred it into pieces. (If you haven't read it, you might want to wait 'til after to make yourself feel better.  
Now, there is SOME comfort, but it lasts 0.2 seconds and gets back to characters trying to save each other. ٩( ᐛ )و  
We love 2 self-sacrificing boys.  
Also, I am aware that this is probably OOC, but the characters are trying to deal with death and not doing a great job.  
The Phantom Thieves really don't want to come off as assholes, but they don't know what to do and just lash out.  
Also, Philemon is probably WAY OOC, but I needed him, but haven't played any games he's REALLY in. Actually, debatably, I haven't played a game with him in it. Yes, you're looking at a kid that's only played P5, but I know enough about the others, besides 1. So, I'm mainly basing Philemon on stuff I've heard and the two recaps I watched of both P2s. He also drinks tea for some odd reason???  
Alright, that's even rambling.  
Actually, there's a bit more. Trigger warnings!  
-There are mentions of vomiting, fun.  
-Slut-shaming. (Oof)  
-**SPOILERS**: Suicide  
-And just a lot that happens. If there's a major one I missed, leave it in the comments.  
Thank you!

“Akira, this is serious!”

“I know it is! Damnit. Minato, I know this is serious, I can _feel_ myself dying, but I don’t want to focus on that! I’d rather our last moments not be repeating the fact that, yes, I am, in fact, dying.” Akira leaned heavily against the wall behind him. They were both surprised he hadn’t collapsed yet. Minato was sobbing, clearly barely being able to keep himself together. They both knew Akira was going to die. The nearest hospital was too far away for them to reach it in time. Fuck. Of course, a shadow _had_ to find them. Of course, the shadow _had_ to injure Akira. Minato had never felt as much of an adrenaline spike as he had when he was desperately fighting the shadow off. It wasn’t fair.

“I don’t want this to be our last moments! There’s so much we’ve yet to do. We’re only 18. There is so much life left to live. How am I expected to function when you-“ Minato’s rambling was cut off by Akira pulling him into a hug. Unfortunately, they both didn’t have the best balance and ended up falling on the cement beneath them. It stung at Minato’s knees a bit, but he was more focused on the scene in front of him. How could Akira look so fucking peaceful when death was staring him right in the face!?

“I know. I know. I don’t want it to end like this either. Mina, you will have to move on and live without me. It’s not a nice choice, I know, but there doesn’t seem to be another option. I am so sorry that this is the way this has to play out. You will never know the pure feeling of… _regret_ I feel now and forever.” Akira sounded so calm, so peaceful, but Minato knew him. He knew that, in reality, he was scared shitless and doing this to protect Minato. Minato wanted to give a dry laugh but held it in. Akira was always protecting him. Suddenly, the comforting grip Akira had on Minato tightened. He looked so scared. Akira’s vision started going black, the world around him growing blurry. No. Oh, please _god _no. Minato’s eyes went wide. It was that time and both of them knew it. “I have so much to say. I can’t go yet! You can’t let me- Please. I’m begging you. Don’t let me go. It’s dark. It’s so fucking dark. It’s so- “

“Sh. It’s okay. It’s okay, Aki. I love you. So, just relax. It’s gonna be over soon.” Minato propped Akira’s body against the wall behind them. Minato softly combed his fingers through Akira’s hair. Tears were still evident and clearly still flowing, but Minato could be calm for now.

“Mina, don’t let me leave. Please.” Minato felt as Akira’s body went limp. Minato’s simple tears turned into gasps and heaves. He couldn’t watch someone die again. No. He just had. Minato curled into the bloodied body. Akira, a man worth a thousand souls, did not deserve to die on something as stupid as a _mission_. It was a request for the newly formed mix of Tartarus and Mementos and it… it wasn’t supposed to end like this. Minato couldn’t believe it. They had just been resting between killing shadows. They were just regaining their strength. They had been joking and living. Minato had never… it wasn’t supposed to go this way!

Minato had a hard time uncurling from the body. The body had slowly been losing warmth, signifying that he had spent too much time crying into a lifeless husk. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that the body was still warm, that it was still Akira, but, deep down, he knew that wasn’t the truth. He knew, deep down, that Akira was gone and that he was being delusional. How long had he been curled up, wishing it was all a bad dream? Too long. Minato knew he couldn’t stay much longer. He was pushing his luck with another shadow finding him. He wouldn’t be able to fight if one did find him.

“I have… I have to leave now. I wish, with all my heart, that I could take you with me. I know I wouldn’t be able to. I… I love you. Forever and always.” A distinct crash of a shadow. “Shit. I- I have to go!” Minato made an effort to wipe his eyes. Did it work? No. Was it enough for him to see the exit. Mostly. Minato ran towards the exit, almost running into a couple poles. Minato had wanted to turn around to bid one more goodbye to Akira, but a shadow had spotted him. Minato wasn’t ready to leave or say goodbye, but that was the only choice available to him. That or have the shadow do away with him. That didn’t seem like the worst option, but it wasn’t an ideal one at the moment.

The exit opened a mile away from LeBlanc like it always did. Leblanc. The place he was expected to return to with Akira. What an ironic fate. Akira had one day arrived at LeBlanc with a kid that had been missing for 10 years, who hadn’t aged a day, and now Minato was going to arrive at LeBlanc without _him_. The world played some dirty tricks. Minato felt an urge to run. Run away from all the consequences for his action. An urge to run from all the disappointed and angry faces he was sure to be greeted with. Minato knew he couldn’t. Not for some moral reason, but for the simple fact that Akira’s friends were walking towards him. They looked confused, but that was to be expected.

“Minato? Are you okay? Your clothes… are those bloodstains?! And where’s Akira? Is he hurt? Are you hurt?” Makoto asked more and more questions until Ann pulled at her arm gently. Right. His clothes. Minato hadn’t even considered the fact that he looked like a train wreck. 

“I’m fine. Akira…” Minato knew he was known for his straightforwardness, but it was hard for him to begin to formulate how to break the news to them. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

"Is he hurt? I doubt you would leave his side if that was the case. You two never seem to leave each other’s sides- “

“H- He’s dead.” Way to break the news dumbass. Couldn’t even say it without a stutter. Minato was such a disaster. Poor Futaba did not deserve to be cut off with _that_. 

“He’s _what_!? There’s no fucking way! He’s a badass fighter! Even if he couldn’t you should’ve been able to fight anything off long enough to _at least_ get him out of there!” Ryuji flailed his arms around to exacerbate his point. “Did you just not!?” 

“I tried! It caught us by surprise and… it… I didn’t want him to die! The injury was so severe, he wouldn’t have made it to the exit and certainly not the nearest hospital!” Minato hugged himself with his arms. It wasn’t nearly as effective as when Akira did the same, but he didn’t have that comfort anymore. He knew he failed, but they were just driving it home. It stung like nothing Minato had ever felt before and that was saying something. 

“And you left the body in there!? We could’ve at least had a funeral! Now what?! We get to sit here and mourn over our friend that you didn’t have the decency to try and save.” Ann’s voice was laced in poison. They really hated him now. Who’s surprised? Minato’s grip on himself loosened only to tighten back up once more.

“I wouldn’t have been able to make it out myself.” Minato gave the excuse before realizing how much it was bullshit. He _should’ve_ tried to save him more. He was scared and deserved the judging eyes. He deserved the looks of pure disappointment. Minato looked down at the ground. He couldn’t take the faces that bore into his soul.

“That’s shameful. Was he not your boyfriend that you loved, or did you only use him for all the love he had to give?”

“I really did love him, Yusuke! He was my everything! Without him… I don’t know what I’m going to do. I would do anything to get him back!”

“Then prove it.” Haru demanded sternly. Minato knew what she was referring to, but were they really suggesting he do that? What other option did he have though? That settled that. 

“Okay.” Minato was quickly transported to the Velvet Room. They always had a tendency to know when someone wanted to visit it, for whatever purpose. This Velvet Room wasn’t tailored for anyone, it was just the room to its basics. In the middle of the room was Philemon standing tall and proud. 

“You wish to bring Akira back, huh? Everything has a price, but you already know that. In fact, you already know of this deal. What an interesting deal. Anyway, you do remember what the price is, correct?” Philemon questioned as he poured himself tea. Since when did he drink tea?

“Yes, I remember.”

“Minato, before we set anything in stone, I want to talk. Only for a bit. There are just some things I want to be clarified or laid on the table. If you still agree after, you’ll be able to make the deal there and then.” Minato nodded and sat down at the newly formed table. For a god, Philemon had an odd tendency of summoning tables of all things. Philemon sat across from him with a… grim look on his face. He was not used to seeing Philemon with that expression. “You know Akira wouldn’t want this, right? He desires what’s best for you, and this is certainly not that.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. I know, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to sacrifice myself for a mistake _I_ caused.” Minato leaned into his chair. He was really not looking forward to the rest of the conversation if that was his first question. 

“You do also know that his friends, and by extension, your friends, didn’t really mean that, right? Death is a hard thing for people to grasp and handle, especially when it’s thrust upon them. To cope, many lash out at the cause, even if it isn’t the actual cause. If you go through with this, they will deeply regret everything they said to an even higher degree to what they’ll feel anyway.”

“Why are you trying to get me to not make the deal? You love games, don’t you?” Minato let his disdain for the situation seep into his voice. A lot had happened, making this longer only made it sink in more. Minato was not ready to process what had happened, therefore, wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“I do, but you’ve been through a lot. I’m making sure all the information is given to you. There is one more thing I want to make absolutely clear. Akira can, if he comes back, switch positions with you. This can only be done once. That means, if he switches, you would not be able to switch back. Knowing Akira, he would do this.” That… Minato actually hadn’t thought about that. Shit. 

“Could I talk to him beforehand? Only for a minute. Only to ask him not to… and to say my final goodbyes.” Philemon pondered the question for only a moment before answering.

“That can be done. It’s only fair that I give you that. You know how long this could last. I made this deal available to you as a last-ditch effort for the sake of the world or something grand. I didn’t anticipate that Akira would die like this or that you would try and make this deal when you’re both so young. Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes. I need to do this.” Minato had no hesitation. He knew he needed to do this, and he knew it was the right thing. When Akira had first died, the thought of this deal ran through his head. In that moment, he shoved it down and justified that with the thought that Akira wouldn’t be happy with him. That was a lazy excuse, a coward’s way out. When Minato had “died” at 17, it was a waste of a life. He had done it for his cause, and he didn’t regret that, but he hadn’t thought about all the fallout from that decision. If only he had. Instead, he was released 10 years later by Akira. It was time to repay the favor.

“Then the deal is made. Akira will appear in this room shortly. I’ll take my leave to let you talk, but I will cut you off if your time is up. You have one minute.” Minato nodded and stood up from his chair. Philemon disappeared into thin air and Akira appeared where Philemon was. 

“Aki, I- “

“Mina? How am I… You didn’t.” Akira walked towards Minato hurriedly. Akira looked like everything he had ever known was a lie. They had known about the deal since Minato had come back, so Akira knew what was happening. “Please tell me you didn’t.” 

“It was the only choice. I only have a little time, so this comes first.” Minato ran up to Akira from the little space between them and pulled Akira into a hard kiss. It lasted longer than it normally would, mainly because Minato knew it would be their last. “Please don’t switch. Everyone needs you. Your friends, your family, they would be lost without you. You need to get back to them, I don’t. I know that’s… a lot to ask you, but that has to be how this happens.”

“That isn’t the way this has to happen! Minato, you are just as important as I am. I am so sorry that you thought this is what you thought you had to do. I… yes, I was scared, but that doesn’t mean you should sacrifice yourself for me.”

“I know, but this is for me too.” Minato let go of Akira and gave him a weak smile. He knew what awaited him. He knew he would never be able to see Akira again. He tried to convince Akira he was okay, but the tears that made their way down, without his permission, made it clear that he wasn’t. “I can’t have much time left. Take care of everyone for me. I love you.”

“I love you too! Please don’t go!” Philemon appeared behind Minato, therefore, in front of Akira. Akira couldn’t discern the face that Philemon had. It looked mixed between disappointment, pity, and enjoyment. Akira pulled back the urge to sock him right then and there.

“It’s time. Minato, come with me. Unless you want to, Akira.” Minato pleaded with Akira through his eyes. He could see the mix of emotions that radiated from them. Akira nodded slightly to Minato.

“No, I won’t switch. For now. I need time to think. It’s not like I can abolish the deal.” Akira could see Minato’s posture relax as they made eye-contact once more. He had been tense the entire talk. Akira could tell that it wasn’t just the fact that Akira wasn’t switching. He didn’t look afraid at all anymore. Minato mouthed a goodbye before walking towards Philemon. Akira felt an urge to reach out and pull him close. To just hold him and forget about everything that was going to happen. It wasn’t worth him being alive if Minato would be faced with a fate than death. Minato had _just_ been saved. The only way to reverse this was if they switch or Akira died. Neither option was a good one… What was he supposed to do?

“You’re contemplating if you can save him or not, aren’t you?” Philemon questioned him with a flat tone. He had appeared in the chair next to Akira when Akira had been thinking. Normally, this would startle Akira, but today wasn’t an ordinary day.

“Why wouldn’t I be? He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Neither do you.”

“I was already dead! I didn’t need to be brought back to life and I certainly didn’t want for Minato to sacrifice himself for that!” Philemon stood up and looked Akira straight in the face. It would’ve been terrifying if Akira wasn’t so focused on everything else that was happening.

“If you switch, Minato will live his life forever knowing that you are suffering. If you die, then there’s a chance he would make the deal again. If that happens, it’ll be worse.”

“Then what do I do!? Am I supposed to live forever knowing _he’s_ suffering!? Am I supposed to live knowing that I can’t do anything about it!? Am I!? It’s all… This shouldn’t have happened!”

“It did. So deal.” Philemon’s voice was cold. Philemon was right. Damnit. He was right. Akira couldn’t do anything and had to deal with that, but there had to be another way. It couldn’t just be this, right? There was another way, there had to be.

“I- “

“Just go home, kid. You know you can come back at any time and you know that, even if you won’t be able to see him, you’ll be able to feel what he’s feeling, whether that be emotional or otherwise.” Akira nodded slowly, there was nothing that could be done at the moment. Philemon’s voice had returned to its normal state. Akira really didn’t want to go home, but his friends… Oh no. His friends. They were not going to know how to react. Did they know Minato was even going to do this? Did they even know Akira had been dead?

Akira closed his eyes and opened them again to the attic of LeBlanc. Huh. He panicked as he heard crying from downstairs. Akira ran down the stairs only to be greeted with his friends all crying at the booth. They were all crying, but Haru was downright sobbing. Sojiro was talking to them, though it wasn’t clear if he was trying to cheer them up or just trying to understand the situation. Either way, he looked heavily confused. Morgana was sitting on top of the booth, looking angry, grief-stricken, confused, just downright exhausted. Morgana noticed Akira and narrowed his eyes slightly. Ow. What had Akira done to warrant a scowl? Well, actually, he had kinda died.

“Akira. What happened? _All of you_. I still don’t have a clear picture of what happened.” Morgana remained scowling. He was not happy with anyone, by the looks of it.

“To simplify, Minato and I went on a request. Things didn’t go smoothly, and I ended up dying. I’m back now, via the deal, but I don’t know what happened in between me dying and the deal.”

"You guys were taking a long time, so we were walking towards the exit to make sure things hadn’t gone wrong. We saw Minato exit and we got really concerned. He was covered in blood and he had been crying for who knows how long. When he told us you had died… we didn’t react like we should’ve. Things were said that really shouldn’t have been said and, well, this is the outcome.” Makoto looked at her hands the entire time she answered. Akira loved his friends, he would do anything for them, but he couldn’t suppress the rage he felt when that was said.

"You didn't do what you think I did! Tell me you didn't!"

“We didn’t know how to react! Akira, you mean so much to us and the prospect of you being dead was horrifying. We knew of the deal and we said dumb stuff! I’m sorry!” Haru yelled. Her words weren’t very clear, her sobs had slurred her words. 

“So you told him to make the deal!? How did you decide that was the best course of action!?”

“Akira!” Morgana interrupted with a stern look on his face. Sojiro leaned against the counter, clearly opting out until everything calmed down. “Akira, yelling at them won’t help anyone. They aren’t happy with their decisions, not that I’m excusing actions. What they did was shitty. It’s even more shitty that you now have to live knowing Minato is suffering. Yelling at them won’t bring him back. No matter how awful this situation might be, we’re family. We can’t turn on each other now.” Morgana was trying to be harsh, Akira could tell, but it was too soft to actually be. He was right. He was right and it _hurt_.

“You’re right, Mona. I’m sorry for yelling. I just know he’s suffering and that it’s for _me_. I just can’t believe that’s how that went. I had assumed he had come to decision on his own. That’s beside the point. He just came back and I don’t know what to do now that he’s gone.”

“This may be intrusive, and I’m deeply sorry for asking, but what exactly is happening to him? We know of the deal only in its basics. You don’t have to answer, I’m just concerned.” Yusuke was, of course, the one to ask. Akira huffed slightly, he had forgotten that none of them, besides Morgana, knew what was happening. 

* * *

“I’m sorry!” Minato yelled with all his might. He knew it was going to be bad, but he had underestimated the actual severity by _a lot_. He had always thought that seeing something over and over again would make it weaker. That didn’t seem to be the case as having to kill Akira for the 5th time in a row made him want to hurl, not that he hadn’t already the first time. Seeing _his own sword_ going through Akira’s heart felt… dirty and disgusting. 

“You’re sorry? Oh, please. You’ve killed me 5 times already.” Oh, right. “Akira’s” voice had been talking to him and making him feel like complete shit. “You do know I never loved you, right? You were just so pathetic. That and it was convenient for me. How could I ever truly love someone so willing to kill me?” The bloodied body of Akira disappeared into thin air, leaving only Minato and the sword he was given in the pure white room. Nothing else was present. It was such a bright white that it hurt when you looked at it for too long, not that Minato had anything else to look at. Minato was currently sat near the middle. He was trying not to cry as to not give in quite yet.

“I know you’re not really Akira. I know Akira doesn’t really think those things.”

“Who says I don’t? I risked my _life_ to save you. I could have died. Look what I got as payment. A pathetic clingy bitch who was desperate for sex. Just look at yourself. You’re drenched in _my_ blood. Does that seem like a good boyfriend?”

“That’s not… I have _never_ been in this for sex. We never even tried.” Minato and Akira had never had sex, and Minato had never expressed a desire to with Akira. Minato was heavily confused by the sex comment as such. Did Philemon think he did or what?

“Maybe not, but I could always tell how _desperate_ you were. You practically offered yourself up anytime an opportunity arose.” 

“What? I have never been desperate for anything to do with sex. That has never been something that’s fundamental for me.” Minato had never thought a relationship _needed_ sex. Sure, it was good and all and he would’ve been more than okay with it if it ever happened, but there was no point in rushing it. He and Akira were happy together and didn’t need sex to cement that.

“Really? Have you diluted yourself because it certainly didn’t seem like that. You were practically begging. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Even my fake love didn’t make me immune to almost vomiting every time I thought about you and me doing that. God, even thinking of you with any fewer clothes is utterly terrifying.” Minato tucked his necks under his chin as he heard Akira keep talking. No, not Akira. God, this was so awful. Though, maybe Minato had been diluting himself of the truth. Even though it wasn’t Akira, they probably knew what they were talking about. Yet, he couldn’t see himself doing anything like that. “Nothing to say? So you admit it, finally. Damn slut.”

“I’m not!” Even if Minato had possibly been doing anything like offering himself up, he was not a fucking slut.

“Really? I think me and everyone else would beg to differ. And all I need to prove it? Well, you’re right there, are you not?”

“What? No. I’m not. End of discussion!” 

“Sensitive topic, I see. Why would you be this insecure if I was speaking nothing but falsehoods? As you’ve just proved, I’m not. I understand not wanting to admit though. The truth is hard to swallow.” Whether he was Akira or not didn’t matter anymore. No matter who he was, he was right. Minato wouldn’t be nearly so defensive if everything he was saying was false. Minato huffed at himself. He had really been awful with Akira if he had to be called out by some _voice_.

* * *

“Psychological tortue. That’s what you described. I feel even worse now.” Futaba explained grimly.

“Yeah.” There was a lot more Akira wanted to say, but all his mindless ramblings were caught in his throat with no way out.

“We really fucked up, huh? We made a really big mistake and there’s no way to recover. We now have to live forever knowing that we caused someone, who just wanted to help people and be loved, to suffer a, practically, eternal hell. God, we fucked up.” Ryuji slammed his hand against the table. The whole team was, no doubt, disappointed in themselves.

“Kids. This situation isn’t good in any way shape or form, but there’s nothing we can do. It’s best not to dwell too much.” Sojiro was trying to explain to them that they should accept what happened and move on, but Akira wasn’t listening. 

“There _has to be_. It can’t just be like this forever!”

“Akira, you’re in denial. I there could be for this to not be the resolution, but we just have to accept what happened. You can’t live your entire life hoping for something different.”

“You’re right, I probably am in denial, but I can’t just sit here while he suffers every day until I die. I won’t settle for a fate where he suffers, and I live my life without him. What did I save him for if I was to damn him to eternal hell? I can’t let that happen.” Akira was rushing over his thoughts. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He had to do something, that’s what his journey had taught him!

“Akira! There’s nothing you can do. None of us like it, but it’s not gonna do us any good if w just sit here and wait for a solution. If there is one, which there probably won’t be, it will present itself when that time arises.” Morgana wasn’t too loud, and he didn't say too many words, but Akira didn’t need many words to lose it.

“No. There has to be… There has to be a solution here and now!” Akira sank into the booth closest to him. He felt powerless and he despised it. “I keep trying to listen to what everyone has been telling me, but I just can’t. I won’t let myself process anything that has happened today. I’m sorry. Minato was everything to him and it’s hard to fathom living without him, but now… now I have to.”

“Kid, I know how you feel. When Wakaba died, I got so angry at myself. I can’t imagine how you feel knowing he’s alive.” Sojiro sat next to Akira, trying to offer, at least a little, comfort. Akira leaned slightly towards Sojiro, soaking up the comfort offered. “Knowing you, you won’t stop until you get him back, however implausible.” Sojiro was right. Akira was a stubborn bastard. 

“Get some sleep for now. We can think more tomorrow.” Sleep. Sleep sounded good.

* * *

“We meet once more.” Akira arrived in the Velvet Room a week after the deal was made. He wanted to go the next day, but everyone had convinced him to be in the semi-right mindset when he came back. When he appeared, he felt a wave of emotions he had not been ready for. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Acceptance. It was overwhelming to feel them all at once.

“You’re not going on him. He’s exhausted. He’s already practically ready to give up. What have you been- “

“You two have become quite the chatterboxes recently. It’s an impressive transformation. Almost mute to talking whenever you two can.” Philemon stated as he drank tea in a chair that had not been there last time.

“You’re ignoring my question. What have you been doing to him?” Philemon stood up as Akira demanded answers. He set down his cup gently and walked towards Akira.

“I’ve been going extra hard on him for a couple reasons. One, he’s a Wildcard. He’s held to a higher standard, just like you are. Two, I’m not a one deal wonder. I would like to make another deal.”

“You want to make another deal and the way you decided to go about that was to tortue far beyond his limits!?”

“Do you want to or not?”

“I... do.” Akira needed to make a deal. Even if it turned out awful, it would be a step.

“Then let’s begin.” Philemon snapped his fingers and a long table with two chairs on either side appeared. Akira sat down on the chair that was beside him. “Let’s start with the complications. You have died. That means that keeping your life will be a challenge. Both of you are also stubborn to no end, this will make excoriatingly difficult. Also, for reasons I am not allowed to disclose, he may not like you anymore.” 

“He may not what? Why aren’t you allowed to disclose it!? You’re a god! You started this!”

“Quiet down! I’m not allowed to for privacy’s sake. Anyway, you get the idea with the complications. I have one rule that is set in stone, this _has_ to be agreed to by both parties at some point. If Minato, after the deal is made, doesn’t agree, the deal is off. _Do you understand_?” Akira had been concerned when Philemon had brought up that there was a rule, but that was reasonable. Though, that didn’t seem to be how the other deal worked. Though, Akira _had_ been dead.

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, what are your conditions? What do you want?” What did he want? Preferably, he wanted both him and Minato to return home safe and sound. That wasn’t likely though.

“Can I offer you a deal and you modify it?”

“Of course.”

“Minato or I, if I switch, stay in that... room for 4 months. After that, we both get to go home.” It was a long shot, and who knows if they could even last that long, but what other option did they have? It was the best deal he could come up with that had some sort of “fair” price. 

“6 months, and it’s a deal.” 6 months. That was so long. Minato would have to suffer for 6 months. If things were already this bad at a week, who knew what 6 months could do.

“As long as I can switch when or if I please.”

“You get to switch _once. _You can use it whenever.” Akira could deal with that, but he had one more request.

“One last thing. Can I be the one to tell him?” Philemon actually took a minute to think about his question. Akira was surprised by this as everything else had been a right after response.

“He might not react well. Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I’m positive. Even if he doesn’t react well, I’m the one who made it. I have to be the one.” Philemon nodded slowly. Akira had to be the one to do it. Everything was so chaotic, having Philemon deliver the news instead of Akira would just make it worse. 

“Walk through that door. It’ll lead you to the room.”

“How long do I- “

“10 minutes. Don’t... don’t waste it. First! We need to shake hands and say “deal.” It’s common courtesy.” Akira shakily stood up and stuck out his hand. Philemon grasped it in his own. 

“Deal.” The two said in unison, maintaining eye contact. Akira, after Philemon let go of his hand, walked towards the glistening door. He took a deep breath before grasping the doorknob and pushing the door open. He was greeted by a bright white room and a curled-up Minato.

“Mina!” Akira forgot all his worries as he ran towards Minato. 

“Aki? It’s only been a week. What are you doing here? Oh… I know. Just get it over with.” Akira was taken aback by the sudden aggression in Minato’s voice.

“Get what over with?”

“Just tell me how you don’t love me and get it over with.” Minato curled further into himself. Akira was so flabbergasted by what Minato had said that all he could do in that moment was sit down next to him and pull him into his own body.

“What? Mina, I never… a fake me. Mina, I _do_ love you. However, there is something I need to tell you and I have a limited amount of time. I made a deal, a compromise for this. We have to last 6 months, and I can switch with you once, and then we’re both free. We’ll get to go home. We have an opportunity to start over.” Minato slowly sat up, an unreadable look on his face. Minato had reacted well to Akira literally pulling his body onto his, so Akira assumed he was good enough for a hug. So, that’s exactly what he did.

“Only 6 months, huh? Can we last that long?” Minato wasn’t really acting like himself, but Akira couldn’t complain as he curled into Akira. Though, it seemed less out of affection and more out of desperation.

“I don’t know, but we have to try? I can switch out with you when you need it. Even if it’s soon or a day before 6 months is up.”

“No. I don’t want you to switch. If this is really you, which, dear god, I hope it is, then I won’t have you sacrifice yourself for me. I’ll get used to it. I swear.” Minato’s words of pure hopelessness ate at Akira. Akira had become so used to seeing Minato always facing situations head-on with no fear that seeing him retract into himself, waiting for this to all be over, broke him.

“When the time is right, I will. We’re both self-sacrificing. You know this.” Minato gave a weak nod. This would all be over soon. Akira didn’t need to focus on the fact that he knew they both weren’t going to last the 6 months. He didn’t have to focus on the fact that Minato would likely never see him in the same light. He didn’t have to focus on the fact that this all could’ve been avoided. He didn’t have to focus on anything.

“I don’t want you to go. When you leave… it’ll all be the same as before.”

“Except this time you’ll know there’s an escape. This time you’ll go into it knowing that we can get out of it.” Right. They could get out of this. Soon, they would be back to their normal lives with nothing else to worry about. 

“You don’t have much longer, do you?”

“No. Not really.” Minato sighed and dug his fingers harder into Akira’s shirt.

“When you leave, would you mind telling everyone that it’s not their fault. I know they blame themselves, and 6 months is too long for me to tell them myself.” It was such a Minato move to be more concerned about other people than himself. Akira would’ve been happy that he was sorta acting like the Minato he knew and loved, if it wasn’t something that could’ve easily come from the situation. 

“Will do. When I leave, make sure you don’t take the fake’s words for my own. You know how I feel about you.” Minato gave a weak nod, but that was enough for Akira. Akira wasn’t keeping track of how much time he had left, but he knew it couldn’t be long. Didn’t Philemon say not to waste it? What else was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to do anything else?

“Aki, I don’t want to be alone.” Akira thought his heart couldn’t shatter anymore, but Minato proved him wrong once more. Normally, Akira would be nothing but proud when Minato would break expectations. This time, however, it only confirmed that all the wrong choices had been made.

“I know. I know. You won’t ever be fully alone though. I’ll make sure to visit the Velvet Room any day I can! I won’t let you be alone again. Not fully.” Minato looked up at Akira for the first time in a while. His grey eyes were so beautiful. Akira could feel a lone tear make its way down his cheek. He wouldn’t see those beautiful eyes for a long time. The first time they had said goodbye hadn’t felt nearly as painful. It wasn’t drawn out. They only had a minute. They couldn’t fully let all the things they’d miss sink in. Akira had been too busy worrying to let… _anything_ sink in. Minato most likely hadn’t had that luxury. He no doubt thought about everything that he would never have again.

“If I’m not alone, we can get through this. I know we can. We don’t hold the title of Wildcards for nothing.” Akira gave him a bright smile. He was right. They could get through this together like they always did. There was no point in worrying about all the “what if’s” when the future was right in front of him. In the little moment they had of acceptance, the door appeared. “Looks like your time’s up.”

“Looks like it.”

“I love you,” Minato muttered. He stood up with Akira. Minato was clearly unsure if he should give Akira one last hug or not.

“I love you too.” Akira pulled Minato into a tight hug. “I’m always going to be right here.” Akira knew he had to leave soon, getting Philemon pissed at him wasn’t the smartest move at this point. Minato didn’t have time to respond as Akira was letting go of him and out the door in the span of only a few seconds. Fuck. It was back to the hell that was this deal. 6 months was all he needed, then he was free. He could do it. He knew he could. Akira was right there beside him, even if he wasn’t there physically. He would be fine.

He was not fine. 2 months in and he was already done. Done with everything. Every day was the same godforsaken routine. Wake up exhausted, suffer through whatever Philemon had planned for that day, and then cry himself to sleep at some ungodly hour. What Philemon laid out for him was always truly awful, but the goddamn routine made him wish he had his evoker and that his evoker was an actual gun. He couldn’t switch with Akira yet, because then he’d have to suffer for 4 months, which was an unholy number at this point. Any number between 1 and 6 were sinful. 

Minato hadn’t completely lost hope though, he could last. At least, he thought he could. He was more pissed than desperate at this point. Every day he was closer to socking Philemon than the last. He still had the sword that he was so _graciously_ given on the first day. Then again, Philemon was a god. Not the best idea to try and kill a god with an object _they_ created.

The fake Akira was also eating away at Minato’s nerves. He knew it was a fake, yet he always found himself believing it until he woke up the next morning. The only reason he knew it was night and morning was because Philemon had an awful clock installed in, of all places, the fucking floor. Why the floor? Why make it so fucking huge? Philemon made no sense to Minato. Yeah, no. Minato wasn’t desperate for out because of all the torture. He was more pissed at everything. He was sure Akira felt it whenever he visited, not that Minato knew when that was. He hoped that Akira didn’t take his anger in the wrong way. Emotions could easily be mistranslated when zero context was given.

“How are we doing today, bluebird?” Right. The fake Akira now called him “bluebird” to try and play with him. It didn’t exactly work as Akira had never called him the nickname. Though, he didn’t mind the nickname in and of itself.

“Would you just shut up?”

“No, my little bluebird. Today’s another day to tell you all the things you don’t know.”

“Give it a rest. I know you’re not Akira.” Minato did know he wasn’t Akira, but if he didn’t continuously say it, he would fall down a hole _of _believing him.

“A shadow may not be the person in principle, but wouldn’t you agree that it is in thoughts, beliefs, and emotions?”

“What? You are _not _Akira’s shadow.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because Akira doesn’t think these things!” Shit. Minato was starting to believe him. He wasn’t telling the truth. He was lying! But if you said the same thing over and over again it started to sound more likely. It was obviously bullshit, yet, Minato had no easy way to disprove what he was saying, making the voice say that he was right. Annoying? Yes. Effective? Unfortunately so.

“Who says that? You? Are you_ really _the most accurate tell for what Akira thinks and doesn’t think?”

“I guess not.”

“Then how do you know if I’m lying?”

“I... don’t.”

“Then I’m not.”

“Right.” Minato knew nothing for certain. Why was he trying to convince himself he was right?

“There we go. Now- “

“Wait!” What was Minato thinking!? He _knew _it was a fake Akira! “You’re not Akira, nor are you Akira’s shadow!” Minato half felt like an idiot yelling at, what looked to be, an empty room as he stood in the middle of it.

“**Down boy.**” Minato fell off his feet and onto the ground into that goddamn sitting position. He was being trained like a damn animal! “Good boy.”

“Fuck off! I’m not an animal!”

“Then what are you?”

“A person!” Minato was done with this. Oh, so done. He was _so _infuriated.

“Humans are animals.”

“I’m not a dog!”

“Quiet boy!” Minato instantly shut his mouth. Why did this voice have so much power over him!? How could he train him like a dog in only 2 months!? “You just won’t shut up! You should’ve learned what happens at this point.”

“Killing Akira doesn’t affect me anymore, you asshole!”

“I said quiet! Killing me is too weak at this point, you’re right, but that’s not all I have in store for you.” Not all... What was he planning? He should’ve just been a good boy. He shouldn’t have talked back.

“I’m sorry! I’ll be a good boy, Akira!”

“It’s too late to apologize. Don’t do this tomorrow and maybe you can have a break.” Akira appeared in the white room in clothes Minato had never seen before. He didn’t think about it much as he was too focused on the fact that Akira was here. A break. That sounded nice.

“What’s gonna happen to me?” Minato’s voice was softer than we he talked normally or even when he talked to Akira. Wait, he was talking to Akira. No, no he wasn’t. Was he? What?

“Sh. Everything’s gonna be alright. We’re just doing training.” Training? What training? “I’m just going to reinforce the commands. Got that bluebird?” Minato nodded slowly. He didn’t like the first time they did commands. It had hurt and Minato had felt… used after. “Use your words. We need them for the first command.”

“O-Okay, sir- “

“Quiet boy!” Minato whimpered and shut his mouth. He knew the rules, yet he was being forced to break them. “On your feet.” Minato obliged, rising on unstable legs. “Down boy!” Minato let out a pathetic yelp as he hit the floor. Akira stepped down on Minato’s thigh, hard. He knew he couldn’t move from his position, sat down, his feet on either side of him, his legs folded in front of him, but his instinct was to _move. _

“Sir, it _hurts.”_

“Quiet whore!” Akira stomped his foot down harder. Akira, when “boy” didn’t work, still called him a whore. “You’re only allowed to talk when I _tell_ you to. Understand?” Minato went to answer, but quickly remembered he was only supposed to nod. “You learn quickly. Now, let’s go again.” Minato hated training.

* * *

4 months. They were 4 months into the deal. Akira offered to switch at 3 months, but Minato refused. He said that when he needed to, Akira would know. That was the only time they were allowed to talk, when they were discussing switching, but it still wasn't face to face. Even if wasn't, Akira couldn't help but pick up on things.

Minato's voice was higher and softer than it used to be. He had also reverted back to saying the bare minimum with only neutral opinions. He and Akira had worked past that, yet, here it was. Minato also sounded... done. As if he was ready to die. He sounded ready to _die_ and he _still_ refused to switch. It made Akira wonder what was happening to make him so adamant on not switching. He couldn't visit the Velvet Room as frequently as before. So, he had no clue what Minato was possibly going through. That fact made him want to puke. He had no clue what his _boyfriend_ was going through simply because he was busy.

Akira, unintentionally, had distanced himself from everyone. He simply felt alone. Without Minato, every day was harder than the last. He hadn’t relied on Minato to get through a day, but the fact that he was suffering and the fact that Akira couldn’t ever see him made every day miserable. Whether Minato wanted to die, Akira sure as hell did.

On Minato’s side, he had given up. The routine made him feel numb. He took everything that was thrown at him. He still knew that the voice wasn’t Akira when he was going to sleep, but during the day… During the day the fake Akira was the same as the real Akira to him. It was scary how his brain had done that without his permission.

The clock didn’t bother him anymore. In fact, he tended to sleep on it most nights. The fact he could understand it made him feel human. Everything else that was happening to him made him feel like a dirty animal. He rarely talked anymore. The fake Akira rarely allowed him to talk. He was deeply considering switching with Akira, but at the same time, he didn’t want him to have to deal with all of this. Would it be the same treatment? Somehow, he doubted that. He doubted that Philemon would set up the elaborate “dog scheme” with Akira. Was Philemon even the one who set up what happened to him each day? 

“Thinking a lot, are we?” Minato felt a strong urge to yell at him to shut up, like he used to, but he would rather not have the goddamn training again. Trainings happened more and more frequently, and they were tearing down Minato.

“I want out.”

“Oh? You wanna switch? You want to forsake me more than you already have?” Minato didn’t really want to switch, but he was starting to lose his humanity. There was always the… other option.

“I just want out.” Minato didn’t care how he got out at this point, he just wanted to get out of the pure hellhole that this experience was. Philemon seemed to know he was contemplating switching as he arrived in the booth. The booth was a small room with a blue bench with a phone. Akira was most definitely on the other side, waiting for Minato to pick up the phone. What if this was a mistake? What if switching damaged their relationship more than all of the other stuff already had. Minato swallowed all his fear and made his way to the phone. Slowly, he picked it up.

“You want to switch?” Akira’s voice was so calming. It sounded different from the fake’s, even though it was technically the same voice. Akira’s voice was so sweet and soft. It sounded like he never wanted to hurt him in a million years. Minato wished he could believe that like he used to.

“I just want out.” Minato rehashed what he had said to the fake Akira to the real one.

“You just want out? Mina, that could mean a lot of things. If you want to switch, that’s more than okay with me, but if you were thinking of something else, I’d be more than glad to listen.” Was Minato thinking of another way? Well, he was, but that wouldn’t be fair to Akira. “You know you can just talk, right?”

“There’s always dying. Look, It’s really bad! I’m starting to feel less and less like a human and I don’t want you to go through that too! I don’t want to suggest that we die but at the same time… I just want to be done with all this!” Minato rushed out his words. They stumbled on top of each other into almost undecodable sentences. 

“You want us to die?”

“God, that sounds bad. I just don’t want you to deal with I’m dealing with, because 2 months _will_ fuck you up, but I want out because I can’t deal with this anymore. But I don’t- “

“I give you my permission.”

“You what?” Minato hadn’t expected that answer? He was expecting Akira to yell at him, tell him he was being an idiot. He didn’t want Akira to give him his permission. He didn’t _want_ Akira to be okay with himself dying.

“I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t want you to die, but I’ve been feeling the need to end it too. I honestly don’t think switching will help us all too much. But you have to die, right? If I do it, you’ll just return to the normal world. Are you sure you want to go through with that?”

“I mean… yeah. What about your friends and family though? They wouldn’t be cool with you just dying. They already had to deal with that 4 months ago.”

“I thought you wanted this.” Akira’s voice was stern. Why was it stern? Had Minato done something wrong? He didn’t think so, but his reflex was to let out a whimper. God, he was pathetic. “I’m sorry. That was… harsh. I just don’t want to be here. I’m scared that if you don’t make the first move… I might.”

“I don’t want to do it randomly though, which is what I’d do if you let me do it whenever.”

“That might be better than me preparing. It’ll look like a heart attack when you do it, right? The more random, the less it’ll seem like I’m awaiting death.”

“You really want to die, don’t you?” Minato gave a dry laugh. “I thought I had left that all in my past. I thought that, for once, I was going to live my life free of death. Free of people dying around me. Free of my own thoughts. Then, you died. No one was at fault there, objectively, but it kept getting worse. I didn’t want to process what was happening and I made the wrong choices. I forced you into the ordeal you did not deserve. As much as I wanted to blame your friends, I realized that I never would have done the deal if I had taken a second to try and process what was happening. I’m sorry. Not just for this, not just to you. I’m sorry for everything that happened because I ran in without thinking about after.” Minato hadn’t ever said that much, besides when he was explaining what his journey had been like to Akira.

“If we’re bearing out our souls, then I can’t help but join.” Akira gave a dry laugh akin to what Minato had done before his speech. “When I saw you crying when I was dying, I wanted nothing more than to just close my eyes and pretend it wasn’t happening. I was acting like I was calm because I thought you needed that, but I ruined that when my vision started blacking out. I was so scared. I had only ever been that scared when I thought my friends had died. I thought hastiness had gotten them all killed. It’s almost funny how much I tried to deny what was happening with all this. I got so angry at everyone else because I wasn’t allowing me to get mad at myself. I’m sorry for everyone that I yelled at simply because I refused to take the blame on something.” Minato could hear the hoarseness of Akira’s voice. He could hear all the tears being shed.

“So that’s how this ends? The two of us dying in self-pity?”

“Guess so.” Minato couldn’t believe the two of them decided to go like this. They only had 2 months left, and then the deal would be over. 2 months seemed impossible. Even if they made it through the 2 months, would it ever be the same? Minato had been through hell and back and he didn’t know if he could even look Akira in the eyes anymore. What a pathetic way to go out.

“I should be going now. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.” A phrase Akira had only assumed could be used positively was uttered with such a dark undertone from his own mouth. Hearing Minato sound so… unlike himself made him so sure of his decision. Yet, he couldn’t get the thought of it being the wrong choice out of his head. He was asking Minato to kill himself and Akira. Minato may have brought it up, but that didn’t make it any less shitty on Akira’s part. Akira wanted out so bad that he had ignored the fact that he was making his boyfriend kill both Akira and him. He didn’t deserve the title boyfriend after that. Minato was vulnerable with all he was going through. He should’ve pushed switching instead. But they wouldn’t have lasted. No matter what, the decision was made.

Akira teleported back to LeBlanc to a worried Morgana. Though, he was always worried at this point. Akira was never acting like himself anymore and rarely left LeBlanc. No one blamed him for this, but he could see the defeat in all of their eyes as they left once more. Sense Morgana was always with him, he noticed everything that was happening.

“You didn’t switch?”

“We might soon, but he still refused.” Akira knew Morgana wouldn’t accept the obvious bullshit, and, from his expression, he hadn’t.

“He _called_ you there. There has to be a reason why.”

“We were talking it through. He said he wasn’t sure, so we talked through it.” Akira wasn’t _lying_ per se. Minato _had_ called him there to discuss their options because he wasn’t sure. Morgana’s expression softened slightly.

“Akira… I know that isn’t the full truth. I can tell that you’ve been crying. Something else happened.”

“Can you not? I’ve been dealing with _a lot_, Mona. I don’t get to see the love of my life. I barely get to hear his voice. So, yeah, I was crying.” Akira hadn’t meant to snap at Morgana, he really hadn’t, but everything kept building up. He felt so guilty after. He had just apologized to everyone he had ever snapped at because he wouldn’t let himself get angry at his own actions. Yet, here he was, doing it all over again. Mona looked so disappointed. Akira wanted to let go of whatever was holding him back and apologize, but something in him wouldn’t let him. “I need to take a walk. I’ll be back later.” Akira trudged on a sweatshirt and walked out of LeBlanc. It was midday, so LeBlanc was still open, but the patron that was there didn’t seem to notice Akira as he left.

Akira looked around the backstreets as he walked. Snow. It was already winter. Akira had problems keeping track of the months as they went by. He only remembered them as numbers. This month was 4 and that’s all he would ever remember it as. The snow lined everything so prettily that it is was almost disgusting. The cold air was harsh and bit at your skin as you walked through it. But the snow that came with it? The snow was absolutely beautiful as it glowed in the light of the sun or moon. How fitting.

Akira arrived back at LeBlanc near closing time. He hadn’t been keeping track of the time, so he was lucky to have arrived before the store was set to close. He might get sick because of how long he had been outside, but that was the least of his worries.

“I’m glad you got back on time,” Sojiro commented as he finished cleaning up a mug. Somehow, he always knew when it was Akira at the doorway and not a customer. Sojiro turned around and gave Akira a worried gaze. “You look cold. Do you want a hot cup of coffee?” Akira gave a swift nod of his head.

“No. You should be getting back to Futaba. She’ll worry otherwise.” Sojiro gave a skeptical nod and finished closing up shop.

“Stay safe. Also, your cat looked... sad earlier. Make sure he’s doing alright before you head to bed.” Akira gave whatever smile he could muster and went up to the attic. Sojiro has been right. Morgana looked down in the dumps.

“Akira! You doing better? I’m really sorry for pushing when I shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m really am sorry. You don’t deserve to be yelled at for caring.” Akira gave a warm smile before his face went grim. “No. We do this every time with everyone! Someone gets mad, yells, apologizes and that’s the end of it. I’m fucking sick of it! Why does everything have to be this cycle?!” Akira curled himself on the bed as he yelled. Morgana jumped on the bed to join him.

“Akira! Calm down. Holy fucking shit. It’s a normal thing that happens. It’s common for people to do things then apologize.”

“Not like this, Mona! Every conversation we have is this goddamn cycle on repeat. I’m sick of it-“ Morgana tilted his head as Akira stopped talking. Morgana cautiously walked towards Akira’s head, noticing that Akira’s body had gone _too_ relaxed. When Morgana reached his head, he let out a scream of anguish. Akira’s eyes were opened, staring at the wall in front. He wasn’t breathing nor was he moving. Morgana back away and fell off the bed. No, no, no. Akira was- Oh god. Akira was dead.

* * *

“You’re back, bluebird.” Minato growled slightly at the voice. If he was going to die, which he certainly planned to, it wasn’t going to be bowing down to some voice. “What made you all feisty? You’re still here, aren’t you?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t stand up for myself!” Whether yelling that was a good idea or not was up for debate.

“Stand down, whore.”

“Fuck you! I’m not gonna stand down like I have been for the past month!” It was technically 2 months, but Minato didn’t want to bring that to attention.

“How many times do I have to teach you the same lessons!? Down boy!” Minato’s legs went wavy, but he stood strong. He was not letting some dumb commands work anymore. “You dumb bitch! Trying to go against commands, huh!? Well! That won’t fucking work.” The voice’s... well, voice was so deep it was almost terrifying. Despite this, Minato stood strong.

“Try me.”

“Down boy.” Minato felt his legs wanting to fall, but damnit, he had made it this far.

“I’m not letting that affect me anymore- “ Minato felt a sharp pain go through his head. Never mind all his plans. Apparently, the voice could affect him without speaking. He had forgotten about that. For so long he had only needed to use his voice that Minato had forgotten that he had other tricks up his sleeve.

“Fine. We’re playing this game now.” Fuck. Minato was fucking screwed. “Stand up. We have things to do.” Minato debated standing up or not. He landed on the decision that standing might be better for his health. Minato stood up slowly, noticing he was standing on top of the glass of the clock. “And down we go.” Minato heard a snap and felt a rushing pain. Minato fell down and, unfortunately for him, went through the glass. 

The glass went through him multiple time in multiple areas. It hurt like an absolute bitch. The glass was rather thick, so it was not your run of the mill injury from glass. He was lucky it didn’t cut anything vital, if he wasn’t honest. It hadn’t cut his face or neck. Glass stuck out from his arms and his legs. The glass, as he tried to move from his spot on the numbers stabbed into him more, causing him to scream more. He heard the voice laugh in the background, but he was more concerned by the glass. The only reason the blood was to a minimum was because he knew better than to pull the glass out. 

“This was just supposed to be physiological! I now have actual injuries!” Minato was trying to yell, but it more came out a gasp. 

“You were the one standing over the clock. Get back up.” Minato heard another snap and the glass that had been poking out of him disappeared. The pain remained though, which made climbing out of the pit of the clock more difficult. Minato’s eyes drifted over to the sword that now rested and had not been touched in a long time. Was it already that time? Yes. It was. Minato hobbled over to the sword on the ground. He heard the voice laugh once more. “Giving up already?! I knew you were a worthless whore!”

“Shut up.” Minato wasn’t threatening by any means, but that didn’t matter. Minato reaches the sword before falling flat again. He picked up the long sword by the hilt, it felt hefty in his hand. The blade itself was cool and sharp as he ran it across his hand. He was testing how sharp it was, but the blade cutting through his palm was mesmerizing.

“You’re damaging your beautiful skin.” Yes. Yes, he was, and it was addicting. Minato had to stop himself from just running the blade over his body. He needed to end this quickly. Minato held the blade up to his neck that was slightly tilted. The sword was already dripping with blood from his hand. He debated going deep and quick to get it over with or going shallow and slow to savor the feeling. Both choices were tempting in different ways. Minato dragged them blade slowly across his neck. Blood flowed and trickled freely. It was freeing to see his blood flowing freely. Minato dropped the sword and looked at his hands. The blood was such a pretty shade of red.

Minato’s vision got substantially blurrier and darker. The sweet release was almost here. Minato could faintly hear the voice, but the words were incomprehensible. Even when he was dying, he still intended on toying with him. Minato went to laugh but started choking on his own blood. Oh, right. He was bleeding out from his throat. Minato fell backward. Finally. Everything was over.

Everything, all the suffering, was over. Once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will, probably, eventually make an alter ending to this fic.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
